The present invention relates to beverage serving devices and more particularly to an improved teapot that includes a pot structure, a screw in bottom sealing member, and a screw in lid that together define a tea holding cavity therein; the pot structure, the screw in bottom sealing member, and the screw in lid all being formed from thermally insulating material; a spout also formed from thermal insulating material being in fluid connection with the tea holding cavity; the spout being sealable by a friction fit cap placed over the spout end; the spout being in fluid connection with the tea holding cavity through a valve mechanism wherein the valve mechanism is moveable between a closed position blocking fluid flow between the tea holding cavity and the spout and a fully open position wherein a fluid pathway is provided for allowing the free flow of fluid between the tea holding cavity and the spout; the valve mechanism being optionally actuated by a mechanical linkage including a teapot handle mounted release button; an electronic valve actuator activated by a teapot handle mounted activation switch; or a mechanical valve positioning lever provided on the spout in direct connection with the valve mechanism.
Many individuals enjoy drinking hot tea but find it difficult to brew the tea properly and/or to maintain the tea at a proper temperature for serving for a reasonable period of time. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a teapot that was constructed from thermally insulating materials that would be easily cleaned, and constructed from materials that allowed the exterior to be fashioned in an aesthetically pleasing manner. As an aid in maintaining the tea at an optimal serving temperature for an extended period, it would be a further benefit to have one or more sealing mechanisms for sealing a tea dispensing fluid passageway between a tea holding cavity within the teapot and the pouring spout until just before and right after a quantity of tea was poured. A friction fit spout sealing cap is preferably a first mechanism for sealing the spout. A secondary sealing mechanism would desirably be a valve positioned between the tea holding cavity and the spout. To facilitate unsealing of the valve, it would be a further benefit to have an electronic or mechanical valve operating mechanism actuated by a actuator provided on the teapot handle. The mechanical valve may also be actuated by a lever placed at the spout end of the teapot if desired.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved teapot that includes a pot structure, a screw in bottom sealing member, and a screw in lid that together define a tea holding cavity therein; the pot structure, the screw in bottom sealing member, and the screw in lid all being formed from thermally insulating material; a spout also formed from thermal insulating material being in fluid connection with the tea holding cavity; the spout being sealable by a friction fit cap placed over the spout end; the spout being in fluid connection with the tea holding cavity through a valve mechanism wherein the valve mechanism is moveable between a closed position blocking fluid flow between the tea holding cavity and the spout and a fully open position wherein a fluid pathway is provided for allowing the free flow of fluid between the tea holding cavity and the spout; the valve mechanism being optionally actuated by a mechanical linkage including a teapot handle mounted release button; an electronic valve actuator activated by a teapot handle mounted activation switch; or a mechanical valve positioning lever provided on the spout in direct connection with the valve mechanism.
Accordingly, an improved teapot is provided. The improved teapot includes a pot structure, a screw in bottom sealing member, and a screw in lid that together define a tea holding cavity therein; the pot structure, the screw in bottom sealing member, and the screw in lid all being formed from thermally insulating material; a spout also formed from thermal insulating material being in fluid connection with the tea holding cavity; the spout being sealable by a friction fit cap placed over the spout end; the spout being in fluid connection with the tea holding cavity through a valve mechanism wherein the valve mechanism is moveable between a closed position blocking fluid flow between the tea holding cavity and the spout and a fully open position wherein a fluid pathway is provided for allowing the free flow of fluid between the tea holding cavity and the spout; the valve mechanism being optionally actuated by a mechanical linkage including a teapot handle mounted release button; an electronic valve actuator activated by a teapot handle mounted activation switch; or a mechanical valve positioning lever provided on the spout in direct connection with the valve mechanism.